I stole your heart!
by Midory Spring
Summary: Naruto, seorang detektif, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang pelayan tampan saat sedang menjalankan misinya yang membosankan. NaruSasu! M for Sexual Implisit! TWO-SHOT!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Yaoi, Alur kecepetan, gaje, typo, OOC **

**Rating : M for Sexual IMPLISIT (NO SMUT!)**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Hai Reader! Lama tak menyapa **

**ini adalah salah satu FF lama Midory. Nemu pas Midory lagi menggila gara-gara skripsi. Udah setengah jadi, makanya Midory posting aja… (maklum Midory lagi irit waktu) **_**so hope you enjoyed it**_

**I Stole Your Heart!**

.

.

By Midori Spring

.

.

Naruto sama sekali tidak habis pikir, mengapa ia begitu berani mengajukan diri dalam kasus tingkat tinggi seperti ini. Terima kasih untuk Ayahnya yang tak pernah berhenti membanggakan putranya di hadapan para rekan kerjanya di kepolisian, sehingga ia harus menanggung beban berat untuk suatu pembuktian kata-kata sang pimpinan itu. Memang di setiap kasus yang ia kerjakan, Naruto selalu bertindak serius dan menyelesaikannya dengan sangat memuaskan, tapi bukan berarti Naruto harus mengambil kasus yang begitu membosankan dan terlalu menyita banyak waktunya. Lagipula Naruto ingin liburan sekarang. Sejak Naruto bekerja di kepolisian, ia sama sekali tidak pernah libur, dan sekarang ia telah mencapai titik kejenuhannya.

Naruto memarkir mobilnya di depan hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan berjalan masuk menuju bangunan besar tempatnya tinggal. Kasus kali ini memang sedikit rumit, ia harus melindungi sebuah guci emas dengan butiran mutiara dibeberapa sisinya selama satu bulan. Atau bisa di bilang sampai waktu persiapan pengiriman selesai. Guci yang dianggap sangat mahal dan menjadi incaran para pencuri handal itu akan dikirim ke keluarga kaya raya di Cina. Dan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Naruto untuk memastikan benda itu aman sampai waktu persiapan pengiriman. Sistem keamanannyapun benar-benar membuat Naruto gampang emosian. Ia seperti burung di dalam sangkar, tak bisa kemanapun, hanya terus berada di kamar hotelnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Naruto bahkan meninggalkan apartemennya sendiri dan tak bisa menyantap makanan buatan Ibunya. Naruto tidak bisa melibatkan orang lain dalam kasus ini, takutnya malah menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan guci emas itu selain dirinya. Di tempat kerjanya sekalipun hanya beberapa orang penting yang tahu tentang kasus ini.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu lift, ia menunggu sebentar, lalu berjalan masuk ketika lift terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam lift, membuat Naruto lebih leluasa. Ia meraih telpon genggamnya dan mulai membaca beberapa email yang masuk. Sebagian besar berasal dari Ibunya yang menanyakan tentang keadaannya, dari rekan kerjanya Gaara, dan dari Hinata. Naruto menghela nafas letih ketika membaca beberapa kata yang dikirimkan oleh gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pintu lift yang telah kembali terbuka selama beberapa saat. Ia terlalu fokus dengan barisan kata yang menyatakan betapa jahatnya Naruto karena tak pernah menghubunginya. Naruto kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya. Jujur saja sms-sms itu membuatnya kesal.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia memegang perutnya yang keroncongan dan langsung berjengit kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Pemuda berambut raven dan bermata Onyx ternyata sedang berdiri di sebelah Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu banyak berpikir sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang tingginya setara dengannya itu. Baju berlengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda terlihat pas di tubuhnya yang ramping. Wajahnya yang super tampan dan kulitnya yang putih mengingatkan Naruto dengan model yang sering di lihatnya saat hadir di suatu pameran busana terkenal.

Dalam sekejap Naruto terpesona. Entah apa yang yang dimiliki pemuda itu, Naruto seperti terhipnotis begitu saja. Jantungnyapun mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Mendadak Naruto merasa muda kembali, seperti kembali ke masa-masa SMA, ketika ia jatuh cinta hanya dengan pandangan pertama. Dan perasaan itu sebenarnya sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dialaminya.

Pemuda itu merasa risih ditatap oleh Naruto. Ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat seorang pemuda blonde sedang sibuk mengamati gambar kipas di lengan bajunya. Pemuda beriris biru itu sepertinya tidak sadar, karena saat ia memindahkan tatapannya kembali ke wajah sang pemuda raven, ia sedikit tersentak mengetahui bahwa yang dilihat juga sedang balik menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" Tegur pemuda raven dengan kerutan di kedua alisnya.

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya merasa pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pelipisnya linglung.

"Hn."

Mereka kembali diam. Pemuda itu kembali memandang ke depan dan begitu pula dengan Naruto. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia kembali memandang pemuda di sampingnya itu bahkan secara lebih intens. Kali ini bukan pakaiannya yang menarik perhatian Naruto, tetapi tiga buah tattoo hitam yang berbentuk koma di leher bagian bawah sang pemuda. Tanda yang memberikan kesan seksi mengingat baju yang di kenakan sang empu memang sedikit mengekspos pada bagian disana.

"Bisa kau berhenti menatapku?" Akhirnya pemuda itu kembali angkat bicara. Ia memelototi Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membalas dengan sebuah tawa hambar untuk kembali mencairkan suasana.

Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia terpesona dengan gaya pemuda di sampingnya itu. Ia terlalu berkilauan. Ia ingin tahu mengenai siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu. _But_ _unfortunately_, sekarang ia tidak bisa menemukan kesempatan yang tepat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena Naruto terlanjur memberikan kesan buruk di mata pemuda raven.

Takut membuat sang raven marah, Naruto memilih untuk memandang lantai. Pikirannya sibuk menyusun rencana untuk mengajak bicara pemuda bermata Onyx itu. Yah minimal menanyakan namanya, lalu nomor teleponnya kalau beruntung mungkin bisa dapat nomor kamarnya…

Alis naruto berkedut ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kartu identitas tergeletak di lantai dekat kaki sang pemuda raven. Naruto menunduk dan mengambilnya. Ia membaca kartu itu secara keseluruhan lalu tersenyum penuh kemenagan. Kartu itu merupakan kartu identitas yang dimiliki para pelayan yang bekerja di hotel itu, memuat foto sang pemilik, nama lengkap, dan nomor karyawan.

"Hooo!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, ia mengacungkan kartu tersebut di hadapan pemuda raven yang mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Jadi kau adalah pelayan yang bekerja disini!" Naruto memulai, ia berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau tidak diajar sopan santun? Mana boleh kau bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu kepada tamumu! Apa kau mau dipecat! Seorang pelayan harusnya bisa bersikap lebih baik!"

Pemuda itu masih memasang ekspresi kaget, ia membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri, tapi tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Hal ini jelas di manfaatkan Naruto untuk kembali menyerang.

"Kau, engg Sasuke." Naruto pura-pura membaca, padahal sebenarnya nama sang pemuda sudah tertancap diingatannya saat pertama kali ia memungut kartu identitas itu. "Berikan ponselmu padaku!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "untuk apa?" Katanya dengan agak keberatan.

"Masih mau membangkang? Mau kulaporkan kepada pimpinanmu?" Ancam Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan sang pemuda secara tidak sabaran.

Sasuke mendeath glare Naruto sebelum menarik ponselnya dari kantung celana jeans hitamnya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung merampas ponsel itu dan mulai menghubungi ponselnya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada sang pemilik, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Sebagai bentuk permintaan maafmu, kau harus mengikuti apapun yang ku perintahkan." Kata Naruto."Kalau tidak mau, akan kulaporkan."

Ia segera menambahkan begitu melihat pemuda raven ingin protes. Dan tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi Naruto berjalan keluar lift dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang tampang cengok.

Naruto tertawa geli ketika sampai di kamarnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan mulai memencet beberapa tombol untuk menyimpan nomor Sasuke. Suatu keberuntungan baginya, bertemu dengan pemuda tampan dalam misinya yang membosankan. Sasaran empuk seperti Sasuke tak akan Naruto lepaskan.

.

.

.

_Datang ke restoran seafood sekarang!_

Naruto membaca ulang smsnya sebelum mengirimkannya. Ia bersenandung pelan sambil memotong-motong daging _steak_ di hadapannya. Naruto sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya ketika Sasuke muncul di hadapannya dengan menggunakan seragam pelayan.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tadi malam, tajam dan dingin.

Naruto di lain pihak terlihat lebih santai. Ia mengedikkan bahunya kearah kursi kosong di hadapannya seraya berkata, "temani aku makan."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya sendiri ketika mendapat sms dari pemuda blonde di hadapannya untuk mendengar omong kosong ini?

"Kalau kau tidak membutuhkan apapun dariku, lebih baik aku pergi." Tolak Sasuke, tapi belum sempat ia berbalik Naruto menyambar tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"Aku memerintahkanmu untuk menemaniku makan." Jelas Naruto, maniknya sedikit melirik tangan Sasuke yang berada dalam genggamannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka betapa lembutnya tangan itu. Seperti bukan tangan seorang pelayan.

"Aku sedang bekerja."

"Yup! Maka itu duduklah."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dongkol, sedangkan Naruto membalasnya dengan seringai. Beginilah dia jika memiliki keinginan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Tidak perduli apa dan siapa, Naruto tidak akan berhenti sampai apa yang diinginkannya berada di tangannya. Apalagi jika menyangkut tentang orang yang disukainya, ia akan menggunakan segala cara sampai orang tersebut membalas perasaannya. Sebenarnya Naruto bukan orang yang gampang jatuh cinta, ia adalah tipe pemilih. Dan semenjak ia putus dengan Hinata ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak sembarangan dalam memilih. Ia sudah tidak ingin melukai perasaan orang lain. Karena hubungannya dengan Hinata dulu diawali dengan keragu-raguan. Hanya sebatas pemikiran bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sasuke benar-benar tidak biasa. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Naruto merasa tertarik dengan pemuda pemilik mata Onyx itu. Rasanya Naruto ingin tahu segala hal tentang tambah dengan auranya yang mempesona selalu membuat Naruto sulit mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapannya, Naruto tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Seragam pelayan yang berupa kemeja hitam yang dipadukan dengan rompi putih dan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan malah membuatnya terlihat lebih elegan. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya-tanya apa Sasuke benar-benar seorang pelayan? Seharusnya dengan segala yang ia miliki, Sasuke bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik sebagai model atau artis terkenal. Atau mungkin saja menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika membayangkan Sasuke berdiri di dapur apartementnya dengan mengenakan apron berwarna pink yang biasa digunakan ibunya.

"_Pervert!_" Bisik Sasuke tajam. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jijik campur geli. "Apa kau sering membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak di saat makan siang?"

Mendengar ini Naruto hanya tertawa. Apa wajahnya menggambarkan imajinasinya? Naruto memasukkan beberapa suap daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu tentang diriku, kau bisa tanyakan langsung padaku." Jelas Naruto dengan percaya diri. Ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang jarang ia pamerkan akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

Hari-hari Naruto selanjutnya jadi lebih menarik. Setiap ia merasa senggang atau bosan ia akan mulai menghubungi Sasuke. Entah menyuruhnya datang atau hanya mengobrol sebentar. Naruto bahkan mengizinkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mulai melupakan misinya untuk melindungi guci emas yang harganya selangit itu. Semua perhatiannya ia curahkan kepada Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan mengenai alasan apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan untuk membuat Sasuke datang.

Sasuke sendiri mulai sedikit lebih terbuka. Ia hanya akan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menghela nafas panjang ketika sang blonde mulai menyuruhnya melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol. Contohnya menyuruh Sasuke mengganti seprei kasurnya setiap hari atau membantunya menghabisi popcorn sambil menonton film kesukaannya. Naruto bahkan punya hobi baru menelpon Sasuke di tengah malam untuk dinyanyikan lagu nina bobo.

"Berapa kali harus ku katakan. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!" Terdengar suara kesal Sasuke.

Naruto berguling di atas tempat tidurnya, sebelum berkata dengan nada manja. "Kalau begitu datang ke kamarku sekarang!"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, kedengarannya ia sedang menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sukses membuatnya menjadi orang yang gampang emosian.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat jam? Berhenti merengek!" Bentak Sasuke keras.

"Baiklah," kata Naruto akhirnya, "Kalau begitu berikan satu ciuman untukku."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

Tut…tut…tut

Sasuke mematikan telponnya. Naruto memelototi ponselnya seakan-akan ponselnyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan menyangka yang menelepon adalah Sasuke, Naruto tidak ambil pusing untuk melirik siapa si penelepon tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto cepat sambil tertawa-tawa bahagia. Sayangnya suara yang menyahut dari kejauhan tersebut bukanlah suara yang ingin di dengarnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Sahut orang di seberang sana.

"Gaara…?" Tebak Naruto kecewa.

"Apa? Siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto cemberut, mendadak _bad mood_. "Bukan urusanmu!" Jawabnya. "Katakan saja apa tujuanmu menelponku larut malam begini? Apa kau tidak bisa lihat jam?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu serasa tidak asing di telinga Naruto.

"Jangan marah dulu!" Terdengar suara Gaara yang kebingungan. "Aku membawa berita gembira."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Apa?"

"Persiapan pengiriman sudah diselesaikan. Lusa kita bisa mengirim guci itu. Berterima kasihlah padaku." Suara bangga Gaara di sambut oleh erangan kekecewaan Naruto.

"Kenapa di percepat! Lama-lama juga tidak apa-apa!" Sergah Naruto geram. Ia melempar bantal gulingnya ke tembok sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Sedangkan Gaara terdengar semakin bingung.

"Oi Naruto! kenapa kau marah-marah? Kan Kau sendiri yang ingin menye-"

Belum Selesai Gaara berbicara, Naruto telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Memang benar Naruto menyuruh Gaara untuk membantunya mempercepat persiapan pengiriman, tapi itu dulu sebelum ia bertemu Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar betah di sini. Ia senang mengusili pemuda raven bertampang _stoic_ itu. Memandang wajahnya yang penuh dengan raut kemarahan dan juga kalimat-kalimat pendeknya yang selalu ia lontarkan kepada Naruto. Ia menyukai segala hal yang di miliki Sasuke. Gaah cinta memang buta!

Naruto membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan nafas yang berat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Walau sudah tidak tinggal disini, bukan berarti tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Pikirnya.

Entah apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Di pikiran Naruto hanya ada Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaannya.

"Harus minta maaf pada Gaara." Gumamnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyerah kepada rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk menguasainya.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya matahari terasa menusuk matanya yang terpejam. Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman tanpa sekalipun membuka kedua matanya. Tapi suara langkah kaki dan desiran air membuatnya tak bisa kembali ke alam mimpinya. Ia membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang di biarkan berhamburan di lantai dekat ranjangnya. Sasuke mengenakan sebuah apron putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja hitam. Ia mengikat sebagian rambutnya yang malah memberikan kesan feminim pada pemuda berkaki jenjang itu.

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum, ketika Sasuke tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya di bawah meja, lalu terpaksa menunduk, menempel dengan lantai, untuk mengambilnya. Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika buku yang ingin di raihnya malah semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan memutuskan membiarkan buku itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Ckckck mana boleh pelayan professional lepas tangan begitu saja." Tegur Naruto. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan kedua kaki menyentuh lantai. Mata birunya tak pernah meninggalkan Sasuke barang sedikitpun. Wajah pemuda berambut raven itu sepertinya berhasil menghilangkan rasa kantuknya dan menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke yang baru menyadari Naruto telah terjaga, berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Sayangnya ia tidak menyadari segaris warna pink di pipi putihnya yang membuat senyuman sang blonde semakin lebar.

Naruto beranjak lalu melangkah mendekati Uchiha. Ia pandangi wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Lihat apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat begitu risih.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau terlalu dekat!" Protes Sasuke, sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari Naruto.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Sasuke yang terkuncir. "Kau cantik." Katanya lalu terkekeh. Ia menarik kembali tangannya tepat sebelum Sasuke sempat menepisnya. Ia kemudian melangkah melewati Sasuke, menuju kamar mandi.

"Pesankan makanan untukku, aku mau sarapan disini." Katanya, "dan…" Ia berbalik, kembali merekahkan senyumnya, "jangan pergi sebelum kusuruh." Tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Ia meraba ujung rambutnya yang tadi di sentuh Naruto, kata-kata pemuda blonde itu kembali terngiang di ingatannya, membuatnya tertegun. Beberapa detik kemudian pipinya terasa panas. Ia menggertakkan giginya, kesal dengan reaksinya yang seperti seorang gadis. Ia menarik lepas karet di rambutnya lalu menghempaskannya di lantai.

_Sadarlah Sasuke!_ Ia menegur dirinya dalam hati.

Sasuke menarik ponselnya, menghubungi pelayan restoran hotel lalu menyebutkan beberapa menu yang disukai Naruto. Setelah itu ia kembali beranjak, berlutut berusaha mencoba mengambil buku yang tadi dijatuhkannya dilantai.

.

.

"Hmm Jadi film apa yang akan kita nonton hari ini?" Naruto memamerkan dua buah vidio ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke dua benda itu dengan wajah tidak tertarik. Dua-duanya diyakini Sasuke bertema _romance_, ditangan kanan Naruto terdapat vidio dengan _cover_ sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan di sebuah taman entah berantah, dan ditangan kirinya juga bergambar sepasang kekasih tapi kali ini mereka saling berciuman dengan bunga mawar besar menutupi sebagian wajah sang wanita.

Sasuke mengernyit, ia masih ingat film terakhir yang ditontonnya dengan Naruto. Kisah cinta yang berakhir dengan tragis, dimana sang wanita membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya jatuh ke dasar lautan. Benar-benar wanita yang tidak memiliki hati nurani.

"Ini saja." Sasuke berkata tepat ketika Naruto akan memilih video di tangan kirinya. Ia memamerkan sebuah kaset video ke wajah Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto terlihat keberatan. Alisnya berkerut ketika memandang kaset yang dibawa Sasuke. Kaset dengan _cover _ular raksasa sedang melilit tubuh seorang pria berambut gondrong.

"Tidak mau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uhm, yeah tidak masalah." Kata Naruto lalu mengambil kaset video di tangan Sasuke dan menyetelnya.

Setelah film terputar Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. Mereka menonton dalam keheningan, lampu juga dimatikan. Kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke setiap malam. Yah biasanya Sasuke akan menunda jam pulangnya ketika Naruto begitu ngotot memaksanya dengan embel-embel 'melaporkanmu.'

Tapi malam ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolak. Dia membawa kaset video sendiri malah sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi Naruto. Sepertinya pemuda raven itu telah sedikit meruntuhkan benteng pertahanannya. Atau mungkin pengorbanan Naruto selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Yah sebenarnya sejak melakukan pendekatan dengan Sasuke, Naruto hanya menerapkan gaya-gaya ala anak SMA. Sesuatu hal yang membosankan karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari kamar hotel itu untuk bekencan – dia juga tidak yakin Sasuke mau.

Naruto melirik sang pemuda raven dengan ujung matanya. Malam itu Sasuke terlihat lebih menggoda dari biasanya. Ia telah melepaskan pakaian kerjanya, menggantinya dengan _tank top_ hitam dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjang untuk luarannya. Sasuke tidak mengancingnya, membiarkan kulit daerah lehernya terekspos dengan jelas. Terkadang ia juga membiarkan kemejanya sedikit melorot, memamerkan bagian sisi lengannya yang ingin sekali digigit Naruto. Seperti saat ini, pemuda raven itu duduk dengan santai, bersandar disofanya dengan satu kaki menekuk di atas sofa.

Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia tidak memperdulikan film yang tengah tayang di layar televisinya, lebih tertarik menonton pria raven disisinya. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, ia telah menunduk untuk mencium pundak Sasuke yang terbuka.

Sasuke berjengit lalu berbalik memandang Naruto yang kini telah menargetkan leher jenjangnya.

"Naruto?" Tegur Sasuke, ia menahan tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Ssshht, fokus saja pada filmnya." Jawab Naruto sebelum menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Ugh," Sasuke merintih perih, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto, menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya, "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menonton." Jawab Naruto singkat. Tapi bertentangan dengan apa yang dikatakannya, Ia malah meraih tangan Sasuke lalu mencium telepak tangannya. Setelah menciumnya Naruto memandang lekat tangan putih itu, menyatukannya dengan jemarinya. "Tangan ini terlalu bagus untuk melakukan hal-hal berat."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan menarik kedua tangannya dari Naruto. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Naruto merasakan bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu telah kehilangan ketenangannya. Mungkin sentuhan Naruto telah membuatnya grogi?

Naruto mengelus pipi Sasuke, merasakan setiap kelembutan dikulit lembut itu.

"Hei, apa kau yakin kau ini seorang pelayan?" Tanya Naruto dalam bisikan. Mata birunya memandang lekat wajah pemuda itu. "Kau terlalu elegan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan."

"_Well_, Aku masih baru disini." Jawab Sasuke, sambil berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja sebagai pelayan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke, ia berhenti hanya beberapa senti untuk berbisik. "Kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini."

Sebuah senyuman merekah dibibir Sasuke, Onyxnya memandang mata biru Naruto lalu ke bibirnya. Memberikan suasana intim yang membakar gairah. "Aku tahu." Balasnya dengan bibir yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka.

Merasakan hembusan hangat Sasuke di bibirnya, tubuh Naruto mulai menegang, tatapannya tak mampu berpindah dari bibir merah merona yang kini ingin sekali disentuhnya itu. Naruto adalah lelaki dewasa yang belum menikah, butuh asupan dan biasanya paling sering _datang_ pada pagi hari. Ia sedang _horny_, ia tidak akan memungkirinya dan ia butuh asupan sekarang juga. Pemuda disisinya ini sepertinya berusaha untuk menantang dahaganya. Bukan ide bagus, karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan membuatnya menyesal. Lihat saja.

"Mau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan denganku?" Naruto membiarkan ujung jemarinya bermain di pundak Sasuke, bergerak perlahan menuju leher jenjang putih itu.

Onyx Sasuke mengikuti gerakan jemari Naruto, "aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membuktikan kalau kau salah." Jemari Naruto kini pindah ke paha Sasuke, bergerak perlahan ke tengah.

"_Mr Gay_, kau terdengar begitu mesum." Sasuke menyingkirkan jemari Naruto dari pahanya. Lalu bergerak untuk beranjak, tapi Naruto menariknya kembali dengan sebuah tarikan kuat. Membuat tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Semua orang bisa jadi gay jika bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia benar-benar sudah mabuk oleh cinta. Nafsu sudah terlanjur menguasainya. Naruto menghirup aroma leher Sasuke dalam-dalam, terbuai dengan aroma mint yang menguar disekujur tubuh sang raven.

"Aku bisa dipecat jika mereka mengetahui apa yang sedang ku lakukan." Ronta Sasuke, berusaha kembali beranjak.

Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya. Ia mengunci tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya, sementara bibirnya memburu bibir Sasuke. "Bilang saja kau sedang melaksanakan tugasmu." Naruto menarik dagu sang raven untuk mencium bibir bawahnya dalam sebuah kuluman basah yang lama, "kau sedang melayani tamumu kan?" bisiknya, lalu ganti mengulum bibir atas.

"Ini gila." Komentar Sasuke ketika Naruto mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu panjang bagi mereka berdua…

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat di atas kasur dengan tubuh yang terasa kaku dan pegal. Ia melirik pemuda blonde yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, sama terbukanya seperti dirinya –tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi oleh selimut.

Sasuke memandang Naruto cukup lama, ia merasa pemuda itu sangat bodoh. Walau berkali-kali ia merasa jati dirinya hampir ketahuan, tapi Naruto terlalu terhipnotis akan dirinya, sehingga tidak memikirkannya secara lebih mendalam. Sasuke agak meragukan reputasi yang selama ini didengarnya. Detektif terbaik? Sasuke bahkan bisa mengecohnya dengan mudah.

_Suka dengan_ _pelayananku?_ Ia bergumam dalam hati dengan sebuah seringai mengejek terpampang di wajahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian ia beranjak dengan sangat hati-hati. Sengaja untuk tidak menimbulkan goncangan sekecil apapun. Saat kakinya telah berpijak diatas lantai, ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah merapikan dirinya, Sasuke meraih celana panjang Naruto yang teronggok di lantai. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantung dan meraih sebuah kunci. Gerakannya terhenti ketika secara mendadak Naruto bergerak untuk merubah posisi. Namun selanjutnya pemuda blonde itu kembali diam dan tenang, membuat Sasuke bernafas legah. Ketika dengkuran Naruto kembali terdengar, Sasuke kembali bergerak menuju ke arah lemari pakaian di sebelah kanan pintu keluar.

Ia telah menebaknya. Naruto selalu membawa kuncinya kemanapun dia pergi. Entah dikantung bajunya, jaketnya, atau kemejanya. Selalu pada daerah jangkauannya. Untuk bisa mendapatkan kunci, Sasuke tidak punya ide lain selain melakukan _sex_ dengan pemuda itu. Karena saat itulah Naruto akan melepaskan celananya, Sasuke juga bisa mandapatkan akses untuk mencurinya tanpa mengundang banyak kecurigaan. Dan yang paling menguntungkannya, ia bisa melemahkan Naruto yang selalu waspada.

Sasuke membuka lemari dengan kunci yang didapatkannya tadi. Isi dari lemari itu tidak banyak, hanya sebuah tas besar yang diyakini Sasuke berisi baju-baju Naruto. Ia yakin, Naruto terlalu malas untuk memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi tujuan utama Sasuke. dengan ujung jarinya Sasuke mengetuk bagian tertentu dari dalam lemari. Ia merabanya dan ketika ia merasakan celah, dengan menyelipkan kukunya, ia mendorongnya ke atas. Bagian dalam lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu, terangkat keatas, menampilkan sebuah brankas besi yang menempel dengan tembok. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat brankas itu. Benda yang berada didalam brankas itulah alasan Sasuke untuk melakukan penyamaran selama ini.

Ya, Sasuke berniat mencuri guci emas yang sedang dalam penjagaan Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas, _sedikit nervous_, ketika ia mulai mengetikkan sebuah kata yang menjadi password untuk membuka brankas tersebut. Hanya ada satu kesempatan, brankas dengan teknologi canggih itu telah disetel menjadi alarm pemecah telinga jika sang pengguna memasukkan password yang salah. Tapi Sasuke terlalu yakin dengan dugaannya. Segala pengorbanannya selama beberapa minggu bersama si blonde telah memudahkannya untuk menebak apa tepatnya kode yang disembunyikan. Ia bahkan tahu bagaimana watak pemuda itu, saking jelasnya. Dan benar saja dengan bunyi klik pelan, brankas terbuka. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi Sasuke langsung membukanya. Seringainya melebar ketika tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah guci berlian yang berada didalam.

"_It's too easy_." Gumamnya pelan ketika guci itu telah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia sedang mengelus guci berharga itu ketika sebuah suara menyahut secara tak terduga.

"Akhirnya kau menunjukkan wujud aslimu."

Seringai Sasuke menghilang seketika. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia berputar 180 derajat untuk mendapati Naruto sedang berdiri disamping ranjang dengan pistol mengarah kearahnya.

_Sial, darimana dia mendapatkan pistol itu!_ umpat Sasuke kesal. Saat Sasuke menggerebek atau bahasa halusnya 'membersihkan' ruangan Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pistol itu.

"Sesungguhnya pekerjaan sebagai maling lebih tidak cocok untukmu." Komentar Naruto. "Nah sekarang kembalikan benda itu ke tempatnya." Perintahnya santai, seakan-akan Sasuke adalah anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang bermain-main dengan salah satu koleksinya.

Sasuke tidak bergerak, ia menatap ke arah pistol ,yang masih mengarah padanya, lalu ke iris biru Naruto. "Kau tidak akan menembakku." Katanya sanksi. Entah kenapa kesimpulan itu muncul dikepalanya.

"_Really?_" Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya, memandang Sasuke dengan kedua iris birunya, "Yah bisa dibilang ini benar-benar menyedihkan, menodongkan senjata kepada seseorang yang baru saja memberikan kepuasan luar biasa kepadaku diatas ranjang." Naruto memutar-mutar pistolnya dengan jemari. Ia memainkan benda itu, sambil melemparkan pandangan senduh kepada Sasuke.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menodongkannya dengan bidikan tepat ke kepala Sasuke. Ketika ia kembali bersuara, nada santainya berubah menjadi tegas dan penuh penekanan diikuti dengan perubahan ekspresi menjadi lebih serius.

"Percayalah Sasuke, aku selalu bersikap profesional dalam melakukan pekerjaanku."

Hening. Sasuke menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat. Dan Naruto balik menatapnya dengan wajah yang mengeras. Gayanya yang mencondongkan senjata terkesan kokoh dan tak mudah digoyahkan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang polisi bereputasi tinggi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih punya tenaga." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aktivitas kita di ranjang, seharusnya menghabiskan tenagamu."

Naruto menyeringai, "kekuatanku selalu pulih dengan cepat." komentarnya, "Sesungguhnya aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu. Kelihatannya aku terlalu berlebihan tadi." Lanjutnya dengan seringai semakin melebar.

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menatap lurus ke Naruto tanpa tersenyum. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan." Katanya dingin.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Sepertinya ia telah membuat Sasuke marah. "Tentu saja kau bukan perempuan." Ia berusaha menaikkan _mood_ sang Uchiha, "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi setelah kau meletakkan benda itu kembali ditempatnya." Undangnya sambil mengedikkan bahu ke arah brankas.

Sasuke menatap guci digenggamannya lalu mengulurkannya ke Naruto. "Ini ambil." Tawarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak usah, cukup letakkan benda itu ke tempatnya." Tolak Naruto.

"Huh, apa kau takut padaku tuan detektif?" pancing Sasuke, "kau yang memiliki senjata, kau yang memegang kontrol disini."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kau suka sekali jika aku yang memegang kontrol?" komentarnya ambigu.

"_Ya_, _I like it._" Balas Sasuke, yang membuat seringai Naruto makin lebar. "Ayo, ambil." Tambahnya.

Secara perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Pistol masih teracung ke arah Sasuke. Jarak mereka agak jauh, ada sebuah meja yang terletak di antara mereka. Dan Sasuke sempat melirik meja itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa menemukan brankasku?" Tanya Naruto, sejujurnya dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Aku menggunakan kecerdasanku," terang Sasuke, "apa kau sadar? Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari kamarmu dengan kamar lainnya adalah letak lemari ini." Ia menunjuk lemari itu dengan telunjuknya. "Dan kugunakan keberuntunganku untuk menemukan letak pastinya. Sejujurnya kau sangat membantuku."

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia benar, Narutolah yang membiarkan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Ia membiarkannya berkeliaran disekitarnya. "Yah, Kau beruntung, karena secara kebetulan, kau adalah tipeku."

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bahwa kau Gay. Tapi ada baiknya juga."

"Sebenarnya, Aku 'bi'" Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu passwordku?"

"Kurama? Kau menyebutkannya saat kita melakukan sex tadi." Jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Oh ya?" Naruto menyadari kesalahannya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu lengah."

"Ya, dan sejujurnya," Sasuke memainkan guci ditangannya, ia menaik turunkan benda itu, membiarkan iris biru Naruto mengikuti gerakan tangannya. "Kau masih lengah. TANGKAP!"

"WOOO!"

Naruto berteriak. Bola matanya melebar _horor_ ketika Sasuke melemparkan guci emas seharga milyaran itu ke arahnya. Dengan panik ia mengikuti arah jatuh sang guci, terlalu fokus, hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang telah bersalto melewati meja dan telah mengambil posisi kuda-kuda dihadapannya.

"_Nice!_" komentarnya ketika Naruto berhasil menangkap benda itu. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat bereaksi, tendangan cepat Sasuke menghantam tangannya yang memegang pistol, membuat pistol itu terlepas dan terlempar dari genggaman sang detektif. Belum selesai, Sasuke melayangkan tendangan kedua tepat ke dada Naruto, membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar ke belakang, terjerembam di lantai. Sedangkan gucinya kembali melayang dan jatuh dengan anggun ke tangan Sasuke.

"Ugh," Naruto mengeluh seraya berusaha untuk bangkit. Posisi terjatuhnya kurang menguntungkan, setelah melayang ke atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya sedikit memantul dan jatuh dengan kepala menghantam lantai.

"_Dammit, Teme!_" Umpatnya sambil mengernyit.

Namun bunyi pintu yang ditutup menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah kecolongan.

.

.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN INI BISA TERJADI!" raungan Minato menulikan pendengaran Naruto.

Pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu mengernyit, tidak senang saat sang Ayah meneriakinya dihadapan para bawahannya. Namun ia mencoba untuk bersabar, melawan Namikaze Minato sama saja cari mati.

Minato berusaha menurunkan emosinya dengan menghela nafas panjang. Namun tatapannya kepada Naruto masih sama tajamnya seperti sebelumnya. "Sekarang bagaimana kau memperbaiki semua ini?" Ia menuntut tanggung jawab Naruto.

"Apalagi? tentu saja aku akan mendapatkan guci itu kembali." Terang Naruto, "aku tahu, aku lengah, tapi mengomeliku dan menahanku disini, sebenarnya hanya membuang-buang waktuku!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Minato kembali naik darah. Ia seperti siap untuk menghajar Naruto, untung ada Kakashi yang cepat-cepat menahannya. "Kau bilang aku hanya membuang-buang waktumu!"

"Tenang Minato-sama, biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan misinya dulu." Kakashi angkat bicara, "tanggal pengiriman masih besok itu berarti kita punya waktu 1 hari untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

"Kau dengar itu? temukan benda itu segera! Kalau tidak, jangan munculkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku!" Minato memperingati Naruto.

"Iya aku tahu, aku pergi." Naruto berputar meninggalkan dua atasannya. Ia berjalan keluar kantor menuju mobilnya. Tepat ketika ia telah menyalakan mesin, Gaara tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto seraya memandang Gaara dengan alis berkerut.

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil melemparkan pandangan sinis ke Naruto, "Kau tahu aku yang bertanggung jawab dalam pengiriman guci itu kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Itu berarti aku juga akan mendapat masalah jika _kau_ tidak menemukannya."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menemukannya. Sekarang turunlah."

Gaara tidak bergerak, ia malah melemparkan pandangan penuh kecurigaan pada Naruto, "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kehilangan benda itu? kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan sebelumnya, Naruto?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, kenapa hari ini begitu banyak orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama. "Aku hanya sedikit lengah." Jawabnya.

Mata Gaara menyipit, ia memandang Naruto dengan menyelidik.

"Gaara, kau membuang-buang waktuku!" Tegur Naruto jengkel.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Balasnya cepat sambil mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Yaah terserahlah…" Naruto tidak begitu perduli, ia menancap gasnya dan mulai menuju ke satu-satunya tempat yang diyakininya bisa membantunya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Tbc

.

**Yup Midory potong disini. Nanggung? Tunggu chapter depan key**

**Review?**

**-Midory Spring-**


End file.
